maskfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Trakker
Scott Trakker is Matt Trakker's only child who always want to help M.A.S.K. in missions although his behavior puts him into trouble. He's constantly in the company of T-Bob. Activities with MASK Although not an official member of M.A.S.K, Scott is a Mechanical and Computer Whiz, often replied by T-Bob (in the animated series, it is said that Scott built T-Bob all by himself) and demonstrated in some occasions when he and T-Bob find clues of V.E.N.O.M activities even against his father wishes for safety. If Scott was at least a teenager, he would probably be considered a M.A.S.K agent in training, but has been considered a honorary M.A.S.K agent, often stated by Bruce Sato and Gloria Baker for whom Scott developed a good friendship, even seeing them along with the other M.A.S.K agents as a big family. At the end of every episode in Season 1, Scott and T-Bob with some of the M.A.S.K agents on occasion, taught safety lessons to viewers like: never play with matches, always use a phone post for emergencies on the road, never call for false alarms or always put on the helmet when you ride a motorcycle or a bike, etc. For unknown reasons, Scott and T-Bob were absent in the Season 2 Racing Series. Personality Impulsive, curious. Scott has a habit og disobeying his father's orders to stay out of missions, often coming up with a creative reason to do what he was explicitly told not to do. However, even if he follows his father's orders, he has a tendency to end up in trouble anyway. Quotes * "Ah Dad, I could help you on a mission if you ask me." (Scott when his father wants him out of danger). Comics Episode Appearances * 01-The Deathstone * 02-The Star Chariot * 03-The Book of Power * 04-Highway to Terror * 05-Video VENOM * 06-Dinosaur Boy * 07-The Ultimate Weapon * 08-The Roteks * 09-The Oz Effect * 10-Death From the Sky * 11-The Magma Mole * 12-Solaria Park * 13-The Creeping Terror * 14-Assault on Liberty * 15-The Sceptre of Rajim * 16-The Golden Goddess * 17-Mystery of the Rings * 18-Bad Vibrations * 19-Ghost Bomb * 20-Cold Fever * 21-Mardi Gras Mystery * 22-The Secret of Life * 23-Vanishing Point * 24-Counter-Clockwise Caper * 25-The Plant Show * 26-Secret of the Andes * 27-Panda Power * 28-Blackout * 29-A Matter of Gravity * 30-The Lost Riches of Rio * 31-Deadly Blue Slime * 32-The Currency of Conspiracy * 33-Caesar's Sword * 34-Peril in Paris * 35-In Dutch * 36-The Lippizaner Mystery * 37-The Sacred Rock * 38-Curse of Solomon's Gorge * 39-Green Nightmare * 40-Eyes of the Skull * 41-Stop Motion * 42-The Artemis Enigma * 43-The Chinese Scorpion * 44-Riddle of the Raven Master * 45-The Spectre of Captain Kidd * 46-The Secret of the Stones * 47-The Lost Fleet * 48-Quest of the Canyon * 49-Follow the Rainbow * 50-The Everglades Oddity * 51-Dragonfire * 52-The Royal Cape Caper * 53-Patchwork Puzzle * 54-Fog on Boulder Hill * 55-Plunder of Glowworm Grotto * 56-Stone Trees * 57-Incident in Istanbul * 58-The Creeping Desert * 59-The Scarlet Empress * 60-Venice Menace * 61-Treasure of the Nazca Plain * 62-Disappearing Act * 63-Gate of Darkness * 64-The Manakara Giant * 65-Raiders of the Orient Express Action Figures *Action figure Packaged with T-Bob (1985) Gallery Scott.png|Scott Trakker Behind the Scenes Scott Trakker was voiced by Brennan Thicke. External Links *Scott Trakker at Frank's He-Man Page *Scott Trakker and T-Bob by Wondermanrules at Deviantart.com Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Toys Category:Characters voiced by Brennan Thicke